Can We Do It Again?
by AmandaLynn
Summary: Just let your imagination run wild!


The characters in this story belong to Shoot the Moon productions and Warner Brothers

Can We Do It Again?

The characters in this story belong to Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Brothers.I am certainly grateful that they had the foresight to create such fascinating fictitious people.

Thanks to my beta readers:Elizabeth and KJL

This story takes place after the wedding but the marriage is still a secret.

Rating is PG-13

Just let your imagination run wild!

"Wow!"That was the only thing that came to mind as Amanda tried desperately to stop the spinning in her head and calm the erratic beating of her heart.She fought to drag in great gulps of air while trying to smooth her hair, which was now in a state of disarray.

Lee was no better off."Amanda," he whispered breathlessly, "that was…"

"I know," she managed to utter."I can't believe that we…"

"Yeah, we sure did!"Lee was staring at her intently."Uh...Amanda…uh…do you think we could do it again," he asked smiling sheepishly.

"Again!" she exclaimed, not believing he was asking this of her."Lee," she said, "We've already done it four times tonight!Don't you think that's enough for one night?"

"Aw, come Amanda, this is so much fun and we haven't spent this much time together in a long, long time."

"Aren't you getting a little old for this?"

Feigning a wound to his heart, Lee exclaimed, "Old, I'll show you old!"

He cast one of his devil-may-care smiles her way and she began to crack.The look he gave her held so much excitement.His eyes were brightly twinkling and his whole body seemed to shudder in anticipation.She found it hard to refuse him when he looked at her this way.Ever so slowly he leaned toward her.With practiced care, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and began making a journey to her lips.When his lips finally met hers, he deepened the kiss, melting her resolve.

Lee put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close."Please…for me," he pleaded.

"Listen, Lee," she looked at him trying her best to reason with him."After all we've done tonight, I'm getting awfully tired."

"Oh," he said as his face fell.He looked so disappointed and she was sorry she was the cause of his disappointment.

Reaching out to place her finger under his chin, she lifted his head so she could look into his eyes."Lee," she whispered, "If it means this much to you, then yes, we can do it again.But just remember this, I may not be able to walk tomorrow and it will be all your fault."

He was beaming and his smile extended from ear to ear."Oh, Amanda, you're the greatest!" he said as he leaned in to kiss her."Are you ready?"

"Just a minute Big Fella,'Promise me this will be the last time."

"Never!" he laughed.

Off they went again.Even though they had been through this several times and she knew what to expect, Amanda felt her breathing quicken and her heart begin to race.The up and down sensations were just so overwhelming and she found herself grabbing at Lee's shoulder to help ground her.She heard someone cry out and somewhat embarrassed, she realized that the scream had come from her own lips.She opened her eyes to find Lee's face before her.

"Amanda, are you okay?" he asked showing concern.

As things began to slow down once again, she shyly smiled."Yeah, and I'm sorry about that.I guess I got a little carried away."

"Amanda, it's okay.I got a little carried away myself."He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the comfort of his embrace.They sat that way for several minutes as they slowly spiraled back down to earth.

After several moments, Lee whispered low in her ear, "You know, the night is still young.We could have another go at this."

Amanda sat up and with a finger poking at his chest she pushed herself out of his arms."You're joking, right," she said wryly as she looked pointedly at him with her right eyebrow raised.

Gathering her back in his arms, he placed his lips against her ear and said seductively, "Well, you know, the Scarecrow has a reputation to uphold.The record for one evening is thirteen times."Knowing how much she enjoyed a challenge he prompted, "So, partner, are you game?"

Amanda turned to look at him directly and calmly answered, "Scarecrow, you're gonna hafta find yourself another partner if you plan to break that record tonight!Maybe one of your Randi-babies could help out.Or, how about Francine!"

The look on Lee's face was priceless as she tried to stifle the laughter that was about to escape her lips.She got up and began to walk, albeit unsteadily, away from him.He quickly scrambled after her, catching her by the arm and spinning her around to face him.

"But, Amanda, I don't want another partner.Only you.If you've had enough, then so have I." He gathered her close and place a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Fine, she answered against his lips.Besides, I have another record I'd like for us to try and break this evening."Stepping back but taking hold of his hand, she led him to a darkened corner.Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear.As she told him of her plans for later in the evening, a delicious smile began to spread across Lee's face.

"Why Mrs. Stetson, I didn't know you had such lascivious thoughts!And yes, I'd love to assist you in breaking _that _record this evening."

"Well, then," she said, "we'd better find the boys and get going.That is, if we can get them to leave this amusement park.I think they've ridden this Monster Coaster as many times as we have, if not more."

They waited for the coaster to stop and the boys to disembark.They were high-fiving each other because they realized they'd outlasted Lee and their Mother on the awesome Monster Coaster.

"Come on fellas, it's time to meet up with your Dad and Carrie."They left the amusement park and headed to the pizza parlor where they were to meet Joe and Carrie. They were taking the boys overnight and would be heading to Baltimore early the next morning.Since Dottie was visiting her sister for the weekend, Lee and Amanda were left with nothing to do for the remainder of the weekend but to enjoy each other's company as husband and wife.

Later that evening as they cuddled in bed reveling in the aftermath of their love-making, Amanda turned to Lee and smiled seductively.

"Lee, ummm…do you...uh…think we could do it again?"

A slow, yet seductive smile slowly began to spread across Lee's face."Oh most definitely, Amanda," he said as his hands began a leisurely journey,"As I told you before," he said wiggling his eyebrows, " the Scarecrow has a reputation to maintain!"


End file.
